Hanako Uchiha
rzUfde5a3X8 Hanako Uchiha is the daughter and third child of Densetsu and Hitomi Sarutobi. Like her parents and eldest brother, she was recognised as a prodigy and quickly rose through the ranks of the shinobi before suddenly deciding to quit the field of work and instead focus on becoming a diplomat like her father. Hanako goes against her more traditional ninjutsu orientated roots and focuses in Kenjutsu, a field she loves and prodigiously excels in. Background Hanako is the third child of Densetsu and Hitomi, and the darling of her household due to being the only female child in the family. From an early age, she showed immense interest in Kenjutsu and frequently demanded that her father teach her how to wield a blade, focusing more on bladework as she grew up instead of Ninjutsu or any mainstream ninja art. Despite graduating with sterling results in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, she would still focus on her Kenjutsu, receiving a brilliant reputation as a talented and one in a million swords-woman at the raw age of 10. That same year, Hanako would enter her Chūnin Exams and perform extraordinarily, relying on nothing but flawless swordplay to overcome her opponents in battle. Her rare combination of speed, strength and flair enabled her to dominate most of her opposition, alongside the fact that she deliberately painted herself to be a weakling in the opening rounds and finally used the element of surprise to her advantage. As a Chūnin, Hanako performed various missions for her village and further added to her repertoire and pedigree in the process, until a devastating encounter which killed off a majority of her platoon, a vicious clash with a group of missing-nin which were eventually defeated and killed in turn by the survivors, with Hanako taking part in the revenge slaughter. This turn of events caused Hanako to feel that the shinobi life wasn't right for her; as the pain of losing her friends weighed too deeply on her emotional being—to the point she lost her efficiency in combat, and thus she turned to the diplomatic corps which were led by her own father, slowly joining their ranks first as an armed guard; but with intentions to one day partake in negotiations herself. Appearance Being born to two good looking parents, Hanako ended up being quite a stunner herself. She possessed long, silky black hair which was subject to the envy of most of the girls in her village, and ironically also stayed in perfect shape after battles. Sharp featured but soft and delicate, her facial features are all rightly aligned to give her a look of innocence which is complemented by a unique type of beauty which is hard to discern, but is strengthened by a lack of imperfections. Hanako also has piercing, thoughtful eyes which draw the gaze of her male peers; and end up 'shining like rubies' when her Sharingan is activated. Hanako dresses in a short, lightweight dress when doing battle to aid in mobility and dexterity; carrying red armoured gauntlets as well. When masked, she dons a red, ragged coat atop a body hugging latex suit with a white mask which seems to have been drawn by a toddler. Being so young, Hanako doesn't possess a highly developed body or height; but she still maintains a fit physique which is hardy and built to last during missions. Personality Hanako is remarkably mature, described as being an eighty year old in a thirteen year old's body. Forever analytical and observant, she would be defined as the strong and silent type who only spoke when her opinion was truly necessary. While seeming somewhat apathetic due to her reserved nature, Hanako inherited her love for humanity from her father and brother and even performs good deeds for her fellow villagers anonymously from the shadows due to her preference to lay low. What came to balance this pure love was an extreme hatred towards evil, which would be fully unleashed by the girl without much mercy. Possessing a strong belief in her own individuality, she never was broken by the high standards expected from her due to her illustrious parentage, unlike her brother who displayed a form of obsession to step out of his parents' shadows. As a result, she rapidly progressed through the Academy and topped her class in every field, later being quickly promoted to Genin and Chunin. However, Hanako realised that her true calling wasn't to be a shinobi and despite her various talents in the field, she came to long for a more 'civilised' line of work where she could still actively contribute to Konoha but not be forced to take lives on a whim. However her lack of dedication to her line of work could also stem from the fact that she simply could not put her full devotion into being the efficient, stoical beings that shinobi sometimes had to be, especially after missions which involved over the top bloodshed. Nevertheless, in her brief years as a Chūnin, Hanako could never be faulted with not giving her all for her village. Hanako was a girl who loved peace, and didn't usually like being drawn into brutality—but when faced with no option, she could transform into an unfeeling beast; the personification of destruction. This was due to the fact that, unlike some of her family members, she would readily resort to violence and brutal murder if needs absolutely be, and she didn't ever think twice. While she did hold some form of regret for those she killed, Hanako's rational thinking helped stave off these thoughts when necessary, preventing them from being impediments. She firmly held the belief that those who didn't kill, would be killed, and this was done by Hanako putting herself in a state of mind where she 'buries' her feelings. This enables her to always get the job done, making short work of dangerous enemies unlike her father's and brother's 'wait them out' prophecy. Hanako generally carries herself in a cool and terribly cold way, even. Her personality may be described by those who have just met her to be apathetic, though she's exactly the opposite of this. Hanako is however undeterred by the opinions of others and continues to mind her own business unless approached, displaying a somewhat introverted side as well. She also possesses a terrible hatred for perverted behaviour, which she openly displays several times, ensuring that every man in Konoha generally treats her with extreme caution; though this doesn't deter her admirers in the least. The respect men have for her could also be attributed to the fact that she has poked the eyes of two peeking toms at the hot springs of the village after catching them in the act; further adding to her no nonsense attitude. Hanako keeps a big group of friends however, suggesting that she merely is cold to outsiders, and has no problem at all making friends when actually approached. When with her family however, Hanako acted more her age, immaturely having spats with Kenshin Uchiha while doting over her father to the point her mother called her a "daddy's girl". Hanako and Kenshin's rivalry extends from the most serious to most meaningless things, as they never seem to go a day without insulting each other. She however refers to her eldest brother Juro, with respect, calling him by the honorific 'oni-chan', while sharing a deep trust with him with matters she doesn't even reveal to her parents. With her other siblings Namazu, Danzetsu and Teishi, Hanako shares a mischievous bond fraught with spats and cuddles, but the bond she shares with her five brothers is nothing short of the strongest love—which the brothers all reciprocate in one way or another, directly or indirectly towards their only sister. Hanako and her mother are also rather inseparable, with the young girl adopting many of her mother's attributes, apart from inheriting many of her mother's features. Despite her slender physique, Hanako is terribly gluttonous, consuming massive amounts of food compulsively and constantly treating herself to any meal she can lay her hands on. She gets ferocious when her eating traits are pointed out, and will usually act furiously especially when her brothers tease her about it, only letting it stand when her father comments on the topic. Abilities The great granddaughter of a Hokage, child of a famed hero and a renowned intelligence agent, and sister to one of the prodigies of the generation; Hanako lives up to the hefty expectations placed upon her in simple, yet unique fashion. Still an extremely young individual, Hanako doesn't have a very varied skillset, but she nevertheless excels prodigiously in the fields she specialises in, drawing praise from her peers as well as her opponents. Hanako possesses great skill with her basic skills and ninjutsu, usually gelling those with her mastery in Kenjutsu to create a diverse form of attack, with an extreme emphasis on domination and aggression. She has sufficient knowledge of Ninjutsu and is tuned to the Fire Release, capable of performing her clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with enough proficiency and skill to envelop and kill three missing-nin at once, and was capable of using all basic academy techniques with ease; notably the Body Flicker Technique. Kenjutsu Hanako possesses immense skill and proficiency with Kenjutsu, being a master with her blade. Blessed with impeccable balance, grace, speed and just the right pinch of deadly strength, Hanako was a very talented swordsman even from her childhood. She studied the field vigorously with training from her father in her childhood, whom also possessed skill with the sword, resulting in the girl inheriting a streak of unpredictability in combat to go with her existing flair. Continuing her studies in Kenjutsu even while in the Academy, Hanako's Kenjutsu would only continue to grow steadily to the point she used it more frequently than any form of combat. Able to draw her blade, land a strike and sheathe her weapon literally in the blink of an eye, her speed with the blade was nothing short of exceptionally fearsome, with her movements being able to hold her opponents in a trance due to the hypnotic grace of her style of combat. Her speed with her blade was indeed so great that her hand would merely appear to 'rustle' (unsheathing, attacking and sheathing, all in a split second), before a hit was landed. When faced with enemy projectiles such as kunai, shuriken and arrows, Hanako would merely draw her blade and deflect them without effort; even if she was faced by multiple projectiles, possessing the awareness necessary to carry out evasive manoeuvres while also parrying incoming projectiles due in large part to her well polished reflexes. In fact due to her brilliant bladework, Hanako was a nightmare to those who incorporated hand signs into their fighting styles: she could and would strike in the precious moments one kneaded hand seals, or would attack so relentlessly that her enemies simply couldn't find space to make a single sign. Iaidō Thousand Strikes Art Her prowess in Kenjutsu is so vast that she was able to create and perfect her own fighting style, which she developed at the age of 10. She would promptly name it the Thousand Strikes Art, a form which emphasised heavily on constant and consistent domination over the opponent; cutting down angles of movement and maintaining a never ending stream of swift, but incredibly powerful strokes of the blade. Hanako's rare combination of both speed and strength enabled her to execute the form flawlessly, able to overwhelm opponents and beat their own blades aside with just one handed blade combat. The shocking speed of her movement led to opponents witnessing thousands of blades swinging at them in a second, as she seemed to move all over her opponent. Any lapse in an enemy's concentration was met mercilessly by Hanako's technique, as she took off limbs with ease comparable to breathing. Despite her high physical parameters, the aggression of the form would take a toll on Hanako the longer she maintained it—both mentally and physically. The mental strain of coordinating such strenuous movements and the heavy focus on dominating the enemy would tend to make the user more irrational as the battle drew on, and Hanako was no exception; while she would tire significantly after around 15 minutes of constant combat. These weaknesses however were rarely demonstrated as Hanako ended battles fairly quickly, and would seek to maintain adequate distance from her opponents instead of simply charging in and dominating. Generally, her usage of this form could be divided into four phases: *'Balanced Stage' Designed to be the most pacifistic approach to her fighting style, the Balanced Form provides equal emphasis on all areas of Hanako's fighting style; and is generally utilised by her to end battles in a more 'gentle' manner. She relies on quick but basic slashes, feints and stabs to attack or defend, rarely going into complicated combinations or acrobatics as she seeks to merely outmanoeuvre and disable an enemy with minimal force. Hanako tends to begin with this stage in most of her battles, as it also provides her with an adequate warmup in the early stages of battle, preventing injury to the muscles later on as well as somewhat warding off fatigue. The Balanced Stage is also very conservative where energy is concerned—it encourages fairly linear, straightforward movements which are focused on ripostes and parries; otherwise utilising an opponent's own energy to expose their weaknesses. It also serves to drag and wear the enemy down, or lull them into false complacency before Hanako executes the second stage. *'Acceleration Stage' This stage proves to be Hanako's most commonly used stage, in most cases also proving to be the stage which ends the battle. Having maintained a previously straightforward series of attacks which relied on poise and balance, Hanako's mindset completely changes to accommodate the second stage, as she quickly accelerates to a blur of movement where footwork and bladework are concerned. While she would have been attacking and defending while moving forward or backward linearly earlier, Hanako's movements now become wild and randomised. Attacking from multiple angles, she still keeps her blade centred to maintain a staunch defence, but she now drills quick slashes all around her enemies. Pulling off repeated feints, she juggles between parrying and beating her enemies' blades away to force openings, while constantly switching her direction of attack. Hanako's natural swiftness is also augmented by her repeated and unpredictable usage of the Body Flicker Technique, leaving an afterimage behind her which also tends to fool enemies into thinking she has employed clones to attack from various angles. This devilish speed of hers usually proves to be the undoing of her enemies, as she capitalises on the slightest opening to fit in numerous hits; deep and light, all delivered at unimaginable speed. *'Strength Stage' Demonstrating the user's increased desperation to end the battle, this stage lives up to its name. Hanako maintains her previous speed and now emphasises on strength as well, pummelling her opponents with heavy blows which are meant to bat aside their blades and expose their defences. Hanako's immense natural strength enables her to easily swipe a weapon out of her enemy's hand while holding her blade with only a single hand, but against enemies of great strength as well, she needed to up her game even further via the Strength Stage. Typically while employing this form of combat, Hanako unleashes lightning quick, yet powerful blows which force the enemy to give ground, or movements which force them to lose their sense of footing. After capitalising on offsetting their balance or defence, Hanako presses even further, unleashing terrifying moves which force the enemy to sway in different directions to simply block the attack; and this is when her direct attacks penetrate the enemy's defences—leading to gruesome dismemberment and amputations. Despite the emphasis on pressing the enemy constantly, this form still grants her some form of defence, as her movements are not yet too extreme, thus keeping her blade closer to her body to defend herself should the enemy counter attack. The Strength Stage also drains Hanako gradually, though nowhere near as intensely as the final form of the Thousand Strikes Art does. *'Domination Stage' The domination stage is the culmination of all the previous stages compressed into an unrelenting attacking frenzy, designed to be tossed at the enemy to overwhelm and devastate. Physical Prowess and Chakra Blessed with the rare combination of terrifying brute strength and blistering speed, Hanako is truly at the peak when it comes to physical attributes. Her strength was noted to be enough to grab her enemy by the neck and smash him through a brick wall with ease, and this sheer power was also demonstrated in battle: where single strokes of her blade could knock any weapon out of the tightest grips. Indeed her power was so great that she could easily overcome much larger and stronger, well built enemies of the opposite sex despite her rather short and lean stature with muscle power alone. In terms of speed, Hanako was also greatly gifted, able to move so quickly in battle that she seemed to attack from numerous directions at once. Her usage of the Body Flicker Technique led to her being called Red Ghost by her enemies, as they feared her ability to outmanoeuvre her opponents with speed. Untraceable to the untrained eye, Hanako coordinated her movements exceptionally and added immense swiftness to preexisting precision, making her basically an ace sharpshooter whose rifle was her blade. Where chakra was concerned, she generally possessed average chakra reserves; apparently not inheriting her father's monstrous reservoirs. However she did gain immensely potent chakra, as both the clans of her parents were known to possess powerful chakra signatures. While usually never relying on her chakra, Hanako did nevertheless possess good chakra control and wasn't one to waste chakra unnecessarily or frequently when executing Ninjutsu. Bukijutsu Hanako is very skilled at Bukijutsu, most notably for her frequent usage of Wire Strings. A master at weaving her Wire to form traps, defences or subtle attacks, her love for utilising this specific tool led to her being christened as The Wired Rose. While attacking her enemies with her sword, Hanako's other hand could also move fast enough to craft cunning traps with Wire Strings, such as slipping the strings aroun an enemy's body while they busily evade her bladework, only to suddenly spring the trap later on and snap her enemy's neck. This would be just a mere example of what Hanako can do, as she's capable of much worse. Taking advantage of the fact that Wire strings were not always easily detectable; often the only times her enemies detect her strings would be when they've been snared by them. Another trick she employs is to implant wires in her surroundings with even her feet, snaring enemies unexpectedly and utilising these distractions to land the finishing blow(s). Such quick-handedness and creativity with wire strings can also be seen with the way she utilises wire to scale buildings, or make jumps from fatal heights; as Hanako seems to forever find a way to use her beloved wire. Besides her obvious mastery over wire, she also carries a Gunbai with her. Hanako can use this Gunbai in tandem with her sword to bash enemies or create a shield for herself from enemy attacks, an ability which is rarely witnessed in the shinobi world. Utilising her Gunbai to defend herself also seems to actually grant her more fluidity to implement acrobatics in her fighting style, defending her exposed areas when making a leap or otherwise dangerous manoeuvre in the air. This ultimately ensures that Hanako becomes a whirlwind of rotating devastation when combining her one handed swordplay with her Gunbai. Despite her young age, Hanako also displays the ability to block out certain elemental techniques with the help of her Gunbai; being able to block out certain Fire and Wind based attacks. Shurikenjutsu The young Uchiha has also established a name for herself in the field of Shurikenjutsu. It is said that she is quite possibly among the best projectile specialists ever born, despite her youth. Distance doesn't faze the girl, a trick shot specialist and lethal markswoman. Hanako can wield shuriken and kunai from distances Kyūjutsu specialists prefer; instead of just medium ranged weapons, picking out her enemies one by one with each fling of her hand. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan As an Uchiha, Hanako unlocked her clan's signature Kekkei Genkai at the age of 10. While not regarding her Sharingan as much since she believed bloodline traits were a bane and were no way to truly measure a shinobi's power, Hanako nevertheless utilised it from time to time. Despite having nowhere near full mastery over the full capability of her eyes, she can still harness its' most basic attributes. Hanako can read and predict her enemy's movements with great skill thanks to her eyes, and can adequately base her fighting to adjust to the needs of any certain battle. Often, her great skill with her sword and additional predictive abilities granted by her eyes made her a cunning and dangerous opponent who was impossible to outmanoeuvre or overpower with speed and power alone. This Dōjutsu allowed her to simply evade the attacks of others instead of blocking them, as she could simply track their movements and simply land a fatal counter attack—saving both time and energy. Besides that, Hanako was also granted incredible clarity of vision, and reading lips, noticing tiny details and other feats were also accessible to her. Despite not being a skilled user of Genjutsu, Hanako nevertheless possesses enough skill to detect it with her Sharingan, and react accurately to counter the said field. Intelligence Hanako repeatedly proves herself to be a shrewd and cunning individual, whose prowess in adaptability is truly rare in one as young as herself. She displays nothing but cold calmness in dangerous situations and frightening circumstances, a coveted trait that emphasises her combat experience. The young Uchiha has trained herself to constantly find solutions even while fighting, not requiring to stop to compose her thoughts—as she can fire attacks and mount a fantastic defence with just muscle memory while focusing her thoughts on ways to effectively dismantle her opponent. As she doesn't have a huge variety of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Hanako avidly utilises the environment to her advantage when fighting, highlighting a great awareness to situational hazards which she enjoys turning on enemies. Ordinary tools that lie on the ground such as pebbles and even broken twigs are creatively utilised by the teenager to hit an eye or ram into an ear hole, all while seemingly attacking with only her blade. Hanako's unorthodox behaviour may be considered uncouth at times even by her own admission, but methods which are effective cannot be argued with. Her intelligence isn't solely limited to creative unorthodoxy, as she is also one who tends to plan ahead in drawn out battles. Being a shinobi that has chosen to focus on mainly one field, Hanako is forced to rely on her preexisting limited skillset to take down her opponents—something suicidal without strategy and thought. Other Skills Stats Trivia *Hanako has completed a total of 37 missions (14 D-rank, 8 C-rank, 11 B-rank, 3 A-rank and 1 S-rank). *Hanako's hobbies are practicing her swordplay and eating. **She likes all types of food equally, and cannot bring herself to hate any food. *Hanako's favourite phrase is "Lightheaded Swiftness". *Hanako has a morbid dislike of cats.